Kiss Me In The Rain
by Rain Of Dreams
Summary: Ever since Sasuke left the village for his mission, the pinkhaired ninja hasn't been able to sleep. Every night, Sakura walks alone in the rain to her secret place, just praying for him to return...One of my first Naruto fanfics requested by my friend.


o.o.O.Goodnight.O.o.o.

_Once again, I had no clue what I was doing._

The sharp branches around me didn't hestitate to poke into my sides and arms any which way they could. I almost stumbled for the hundredth time, catching myself on a protruding branch nearby. The sting of the freezing rain soaked into my cheeks and neck. Pushing forward still, I was relieved to find the stray beams of moonlight slanting down from the treetops. A sigh escaped my exhausted body as I made a final shove through the thick of the bushes. I rubbed my forehead in attempt to clear the rain away from my eyes. It had settled down to just about a drizzle now. It felt amazingly refreshing on my sore muscles.

I focused my tired eyes ahead of me. Not a surprise to see the outstretch of just about en endless amount of dancing trees in the mild winds. But I turned to my left and found the path that I had been looking for. A clearing in the vast mass of trees lay a rugged, but visible trail. The shadows danced in an enticing rhythm before me, begging me to come play.

Just beyond that trail was the lake. My secret place, a little sanctuary. I came here every night, in hope that maybe he would come back. _Please, make it be tonight...please..._

I stood in the breeze for what seemed like a few long moments, just loving the feel of it against my skin. My mind raced, making me have to regain balance. I felt a little dizzy. Then I managed a step forward and continued my walk in the peek of night. Walking in and out of the shadows, I took a look up high in the sky. The moon was almost hidden, just a blazing curve behind the tops of the trees. The soft rustling in the dark branches around me became less and less distinctive as I got closer. Senses of mine had long been accustomed to the noises and movements that took place. I have walked this trail so many times before, and tonight was no different.

My eyes were starting to betray me. They seemed to grow heavier with each step, but I wouldn't dare close my eyes for the fear of becoming lost. My footsteps suddenly transitioned from a crunching to a gentle pitter. My lips curled into a tiny smile as I bent down slowly to meet licking waves. The cool tide of the lake tickled my ankles. I slowly removed my boots and replaced my feet in the water. Chills jolted through my spine in an instant. I leaned back on my arms to gaze into the sparkling water comfortably. By now, I ignored the wipping winds and closed my eyes. I got lost in the drizzle of the rain.

My heart started to pound against my chest in furiousity. Even though I wasn't cold, shivers inched across my body. I tried to ignore the stings of loneliness and held my eyes tightly shut. The thoughts and words of him buzzed through my mind. All I could comprehend was him, only him. His touch, his smile.

I hated it.

My heart refused to push him out of my mind, my memory. No matter how much I try, he won't leave. Tears clouded against my eyes and fell in warm streams.

All because of him. Sasuke.

Just like the night he left, leaving me alone in the night. I never forgot his firm and warm touch and his dark eyes on mine. I missed that greatly, almost desperately. The deep hole it left, getting bigger and bigger, embraced my heart. I opened my eyes to squeeze out a few more stray tears before wiping them away. I couldn't ignore the chilly breezes that had obviously grown colder. Now I shivered in coldness. I held my arms to my chest to hold myself together. Why did I miss him so much? I asked that an infinite number of times. Despite my strengthened muscles and skills, my heart still felt as weak as before.

Unconsciously, I yawned. But I wasn't tired. I never was anymore. Ever since that one night, I lay in my bed, staring into nothing. The dark rings under my eyes were a sure sign of my growing insomnia. He hadn't, for a single second, escaped my mind. Occasionally, my head throbbed and it hurt more each time. And as I held a hand to my head, it burned.

But I had to get back before they would start to worry. Training was only in a few hours, and the sun was beginning to break the horizon. I took a deep breath, sniffed, and arose to my feet. I slipped into my boots and swayed a little in the wind before I found my balance. I sighed again. My gaze moved to the dark sky.

Suddenly, a quiet but close rustle in the trees behind me caught me off guard, sending me sprawling in the icy water. I immediately reached for my belt where I kept my kunai. My fingers tightened their grip on the weapon and I quickly rose to my feet. I focused my ears to the sounds of the forest, trying to pinpoint the origin of the noise. I tuned out the crash of the waves, the wind...

Left. Nothing but trees. Right. More trees. Up. Sky. Down...the water. Behind-

The rustle came again, louder this time, very much closer. I raced out of the lake and onto the dry trail, preparing a defending stance while watching all the directions. It could just be an animal, like a squirrel or rabbit in the trees, but this movement sounded more distinct and fast; like a human.

I couldn't help but become tense in caution. Then, I bolted across the trail and ducked safely behind a tree. After a few minutes of taking a good look around, I let myself out in the open and shoved my kunai back in my pocket.

I was just a second too late.

In a crack, a black shuriken struck the air and blazed cleanly a few inches by my right ear. I barely had time to form my hands into a hand sign when another, just about the same distance from me, but on the opposite side, flew past and struck tree bark behind me. I gasped, loosing my footing and pressing my hands together into a substitution sign. A large log appeared in a second in front of me and I hid behind it. Before I could even catch a single breath, nearly dozens of shuriken moved in a giant wave across the trail and crashed directly at my substitution. I yelped. The log disappeared in a puff of smoke, and I tried my best to make it across the trail without being seen.

"Hey." I heard, muffled by the smoke behind me, and I froze. Soon, the smoke parted, clearing away, leaving a thin haze of smoke.

I dared not to turn around, all I needed to do was run. Fast. But I couldn't move...

"Sakura." came a deep, clear voice that made my heart skip a beat. My breath was caught in my throat as I wheeled around to see a familiar silhouette hidden in the smoke.

I swayed in dizziness and fell backward. But I never touched ground. _What the-?_

The next thing I knew, strong arms were caught under my back and my head was laid gently on the ground. My eyes were shut, but I felt him. That touch. A warmth was near me and a angelic voice rang through my ears. I didn't know if the shock kept my eyes closed, or if it was my fatigue, but they refused to open.

"Sakura? ... Sakura?" The voice came again, more urgent and concerned this time. I tried to turn my head to the side, only to feel water pooling around my cheek. Light was seaping through my eyelids and I chanced a look.

Fog of early dawn was spreading through the opening in the trees and a figure stood above me, his hands pinning my arms on the ground. His eyes shot open at my awake, and he quickly pulled off my arms and watched me try to sit up at a distance. My arms gave in and I could feel him again, this time behind me, pulling me up to a sitting position. Sharp pain stung my sides in an instant. I guessed that I used too much of my chakra and my strength paid for it.

"S-Sasuke?" I mumbled, glancing over at him. I could feel his cold eyes burning into my back and I noticed that he was standing silently behind me. I flinched uncomfortably. I lifted a shaking hand to my chest and felt the rapid beating. My throat suddenly felt numb and I was almost gasping for air.

There was a small shuffle in the dirt of the trail, and a hand stretched out to me. I strained my head to look up and I caught a small smile spread across his lips. I gladly returned the smile and grabbed his hand impatiently and pulled myself up. It took some effort to catch myself on the slippery grass, but I was caught again. The Uchiha snaked a warm arm around my back and another across my waist.

"Whoa there, you okay?" he almost teased, straighteneing me up a bit. Dizziness and slight nausea overwhelmed me and made me groan.

I gently tried to push away from him to stand on my own, but only succeeded in stumbling. Again. _Damnit._

"Easy." Sasuke tightened his grip on me and held out a hand to shield the rain as he dragged me across the trail into an edge of trees. Carefully, he loosened his hold and let me lean against a thick tree free from the drizzle. My head was spinning and my forehead was dripping with sweat. I could barely feel his touch, but his presence kept a weak smile on my face. In a daze, I leaned forward, but had to lean back again. I could feel my stomach turn and I sighed. I waited for a wave of nausea to pass before I reached out for the concerned Uchiha kneeling beside me.

"I'm sorry. I, um, I don't feel good-" I mumbled before being cut off.

"Shut up. Just as long as you are alright." he was staring off in the distance toward the shuriken-covered tree. He turned back to me and continued. "I didn't even see you. I was training." Sasuke shifted his eyes to mine. "What are you doing...so late?"

"I-" My stomach turned again.

Sasuke placed his hot hand against my forehead and frowned.

"You are burning." he murmured.

I groaned again, trying to make my mind work at least a little. My eyes closed, this time wearily. But all I could think at the moment was Sasuke. Where did he come from?

"You are back." I breathed. I could barely hear him scoff over the plattering of the rain.

"Are you trying to kill yourself, Sakura?" Sasuke chuckled. A deep rumble that arose from his chest. My smile widened.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Convincing answer."

My heart refused to stop misbehaving, but it didn't bother me. _Sasuke...This must be a dream. _

My stomach gradually became easier to bear, and I managed to sit up to take a better look at the ninja. He was sitting, lazily against the tree next to me, his gaze down. His frame was outlined with ominous lines of muscle and his midnight black hair moved softly in the wind. It was like looking at an angel, caught in time, like a sculpture made of stone that beamed in the leaking moonlight. Sasuke looked up a little, placing a sharp eye in my direction and he smirked.

"You haven't changed at all, have you? Same huge forehead, I see." he snickered. I could notice his shoulder lean a tad bit into mine and his touch was amazingly warm compared to mine. But as soon as I shifted my position a little, his touch disappeared. We sat there, staring, for what seemed like minutes. Maybe hours. I was afraid he had left, or maybe fallen asleep, but I dared not to look over at him. I was still in a relieved but shocked daze. _I couldn't believe he is okay...He is back, right beside me..._

"Why did you come back to Konoha?" I blurted, curiously. I could see a tiny hint of annoyance on his face and he turned away. Sasuke sighed. At least he hadn't left.

"Heh." was all I heard from him. Sasuke bluntly stood up, shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down expectantly at me. I placed my hands on the ground and forced myself to gain a footing. The dizziness was gone.

"I just-we all missed you...when you were away is all." I refraised. I could hear how shaky my voice was and bit my lip. The tip of my boot traced small circles in the dirt.

"Hm. I don't know why." he asked, with a barely noticable hint of sarcasm in his words. _I caught that. _He frowned.

_Don't know why._ I mocked. _Leave your village and worry us out of our minds. I'll teach ya why!_ I thought, balling my hands into fists.

The Uchiha caught sight of my fists and appeared behind me in a flash. He leaned in close near my cheek and grabbed my fists almost forcefully. I heard a soft chuckle as he moved his fingers over mine and intertwined them, making me loosen my fists.

"Your face looks funny when you are angry, Sakura. You and your cute, big forehead of yours," he whispered cooly. "So cute."

All I could manage was to blink, staring. I inhaled deeply and tried to take in his breathless presence.

Sasuke chuckled again and let go of my hands. He started towards the trail behind me. I returned to reality and turned to watch him walking away.

"Wait!" I gasped, racing at him. The steady raindrops hit the ground around my feet.

Sasuke faced me, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm glad you are back, Sasuke." I whispered, avoiding his enticing eyes. My ears stung a little. Before I could look up, I felt a hand at my face. He gently flicked a strand of my pink hair from my eyes and leaned in a little close at eye level. I lost my breath at my throat.

"Goodnight, Sakura."

And he disappeared.


End file.
